Michael Jan Friedman
Michael Jan Friedman is one of the most prolific novelists for Pocket Books' line of Star Trek novels, perhaps best known for creating the characters that would crew the Star Trek: Stargazer series of books. He assisted John J. Ordover in developing the Double Helix six-part miniseries. He is known in comics as a writer of superhero and sci-fi/fantasy, as a comic writer he was a regular contributor to various of DC Comics' later Star Trek series. He also co-wrote the story for VOY: "Resistance". Bibliography Novels * Star Trek: The Original Series ** #45: Double, Double (1989) ** #56: Legacy (1991) ** #58: Faces of Fire (1992) ** #59: The Disinherited (with Peter David and Robert Greenberger, 1992) ** Shadows on the Sun (1993) ** #85-87: My Brother's Keeper (1999) *** #1: ''Republic'' *** #2: ''Constitution'' *** #3: ''Enterprise'' * Star Trek: The Next Generation ** #9: A Call to Darkness (1989) ** #12: Doomsday World (with Carmen Carter, Peter David, and Robert Greenberger, 1990) ** #15: Fortune's Light (1991) ** Reunion (1991) ** Relics (1992) ** All Good Things... (1994) ** #32: Requiem (1994) ** Crossover (1995) ** Kahless (1996) ** The Captain's Table #2: Dujonian's Hoard (1998) ** #56: Double Helix #6: The First Virtue (with Christie Golden, 1999) ** [[The Valiant|The Valiant]] (2000) ** Death in Winter (2005) * Star Trek: The Next Generation: Starfleet Academy ** #6: Mystery of the Missing Crew (1995) ** #7: Secret of the Lizard People (1995) * Star Trek: The Next Generation / X-Men ** Planet X (1998) * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine ** #18: ''Saratoga'' (1996) ** #20: Wrath of the Prophets with Peter David and Robert Greenberger (1997) * [[Pocket VOY|Star Trek: Voyager]] ** Day of Honor #3: Her Klingon Soul (1997) ** Day of Honor (1997) * [[Star Trek: Stargazer|Star Trek: Stargazer]] ** #1: Gauntlet (2002) ** #2: Progenitor (2002) ** #3: Three (2003) ** #4: Oblivion (2003) ** #5: Enigma (2004) ** #6: Maker (2004) * Other ** New Worlds, New Civilizations (1999) ** Starfleet: Year One (2002) Comics * DC TOS Annual: ** #4 "To Walk the Night" * DC TNG volume 2: ** #1 "Return to Raimon" ** #2 "Murder Most Foul" ** #3 "The Derelict" ** #4 "The Hero Factor" ** #5 "Serafin's Survivors" ** #6 "Shadows in the Garden" ** #7 "The Pilot" ** #8 "The Battle Within" ** #9 "The Pay Off!" ** #10 "[Noise of Justice" ** #11 "The Imposter" ** #12 "Whoever Fights Monsters" ** #13 "The Hand of the Assassin!" ** #14 "Holiday on Ice" ** #15 "Prisoners of the Ferengi" ** #16 "I Have Heard the Mermaids Singing" ** #17 "The Weapon" ** #19 "The Lesson" ** The Star Lost ***#20 "The Flight of the Albert Einstein" *** #21 "Mourning Star" *** #22 "Trapped" *** #23 "The Barrier" *** #24 "Homecoming" ** #25 "Wayward Son" * Star Trek: The Modala Imperative ** "A Little Seasoning" ** "Tools of Tyranny" ** "The Price of Freedom" ** "For Whom the Bell Tolls" Friedman, Michael Jan Friedman, Michael